


Secret Masks

by McGonagall_Sister



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: #threesome #drag #explicit, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGonagall_Sister/pseuds/McGonagall_Sister
Summary: Dalla storia:Forse Rafael preferirebbe che fosse più fredda, sarebbe più facile. Non sa da dove iniziare e anche quando la cameriera se n’è andata fa fatica a togliere gli occhi dalle loro mani.“Conosco quel ragazzo da tre anni.” riesce a dire alla fine.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. La prima volta

“Avvocato, volevo farle i complimenti.” 

La consulente all’ufficio del procuratore Jenny Monaco lo ha aspettato fuori dall’aula di tribunale. È una criminologa specializzata in micro espressioni facciali, linguaggio del corpo e profiling. Una ragazza a dir poco in gamba tenuto conto dell’età e del curriculum. Con la sua testimonianza ha appena inchiodato un uomo che ha violentato cinque bambini di otto anni. 

“È stato un verdetto giusto.” risponde fermandosi volentieri. “La sua testimonianza è stata decisiva, si è comportata molto bene.”

“La ringrazio. Posso offrirle qualcosa per festeggiare? Non so lei, ma io non ho pranzato e ora muoio di fame.” 

Jenny sorride, ha un modo franco di fare che gli piace, ha qualcosa di fresco. E dopo la tensione lui ha voglia di festeggiare.

“Sì, certo. Conosco un posto qui vicino, così lei può mangiare qualcosa e io bermi un drink. Dopo un processo così mi ci vuole un po’ per ritrovare l’appetito.” Accetta facendole strada verso l’ascensore.

“Sì, posso capire.”

All’inizio è strano ritrovarsi in ascensore in mezzo ad altra gente senza sapere con esattezza cosa dirsi. Jenny non ha la macchina, per evitare di farle prendere il taxi la accompagna lui e tutto resta un po’ teso. Poi però, quando si ritrova al tavolo senza più la giacca, un bicchiere di scotch in mano ad aspettare che a lei portino l’insalata che ha chiesto, Rafael inizia a sentirsi molto più a suo agio e si ritrova a parlare del periodo ad Harvad, di sua madre, dei soi amici… è molto facile parlare con Jenny, ha un modo di ascoltare che lo mette a suo agio e glielo dice. 

“Beh, è il mo lavoro.” ride la ragazza.

“Sì, e il mio è parlare. Mi dispiace, non volevo sommergerla di parole.” si scusa scuotendo la testa e sbirciando il modo in cui le lo guarda. Si rende conto che gli interessa il modo in cui lei lo guarda. 

“No, niente affatto, mi piace ascoltarla parlare. Ha una bella voce.”

“Grazie.” finisce il bicchiere e riesce a fare un cenno a un cameriere per farsene portare un altro. “Il suo lavoro è anche tracciare il profilo psicologico di chi ha davanti… di me cosa dice?”

“Oh no, no no. Non vuole saperlo sul serio… la gente odia quando lo faccio.” si para lei negando decisa e ringraziando il cameriere per l’insalata che le mette davanti. 

“Prometto di non offendermi, andiamo… diciamo che è… una prova professionale: voglio vedere come funziona, quanto sono attendibili le dritte che dà alla squadra...”

Jenny sospira scostando appena il piatto di insalata a fissandolo con più attenzione. È una persona competitiva, molto competitiva, e lui la stava sfidando.

“Mi dia la mano.”

Rafael obbedì tendendo la mano sul tavolo. Non gli dispiaceva per nulla lasciarsi prendere il polso dalle sue dita sottili e delicate.

“Sei sempre stato un ragazzo intelligente, primo a scuola, nonostante una storia famigliare complicata. Sei cresciuto senza padre. E tua madre… tua madre ha avuto problemi seri, malattia? Depressione. Sei stato cresciuto da una parete femmina in linea materna, una zia. Ancora viva e la vai a trovare. Ti senti in colpa, non ci vai abbastanza spesso. In generale ti senti in colpa verso la tua comunità d’origine perché hai vinto una borsa di studio e sei finito ad Harvard. Hai una mezza sindrome da sopravvissuto e ormai quando torni nel quartiere ti senti a disagio. Non che nel tuo nuovo ambiente tu ti senta a posto, lotti continuamente per dimostrare di essere migliore di loro, di non essere dove sei solo perché in quota minoranze. L’insieme dei sensi di colpa produce una vita dedita al lavoro. Ti alzi alle sei e mezza, no, sei di mattina e torni a casa spesso dopo le otto di sera. Non pranzi quasi mai, ma trovi il tempo per un po’ di palestra. Nei week end. Quando non lavori anche nel week end. Nessuna relazione sentimentale rilevante da un po’, qualche incontro casuale. C’è qualcosa di cui ti vergogni legato alla vita sentimentale, no, sessuale.”

Rafael si riprende la mano di colpo. 

“Sei brava…”

“È il mio lavoro. E poi con la mano è facile: nessuno sa mentire sia con il battito che con il sudore e le espressioni facciali allo stesso tempo.” risponde la ragazza stringendosi nelle spalle e riprendendosi l’insalata. “Te l’avevo detto che non ti sarebbe piaciuto.”

“Beh… ora mi sento… un po’ nudo. E poi non so niente di te. Perché hai lasciato lo studio McNillan?” chiede. Senza nemmeno accorgersene ha preso i modi da avvocato, per cui cerca subito di stemperare con una battuta. “Pensavo pagassero bene.”

“Pagano bene, infatti. Ma la situazione era diventata complicata: ho iniziato una storia con Jan McNillan dopo il terzo mese di torocinio.”

  
“Lui… lui ti ha fatto pressioni?”

“Cosa? No!” Jenny per poco non si strozza con l’insalata che sta mangiando. “No, no, assolutamente, anzi. Jan è una splendida persona. Ci siamo lasciati in buoni rapporti, sono io che ho scelto di andarmene, lui mi avrebbe assunta ma avevo bisogno di un momento di distacco. Sai, per trasformare la relazione. Vedersi tutti i giorni ora sarebbe stato un po’ troppo per me.” ammette riprendendo a mangiare. Manda giù un boccone prima di pulirsi la bocca con il tovagliolo. “Io, in genere, ho ottimi rapporti coi miei ex. Ma con Jan… è stato molto intenso e molto complicato: è legato alla sua ex moglie, madre di sua figlia e stare con lui è come stare sulle montagne russe. Non è un uomo molto… direzionato.”

“Scusami, anche io ho qualche deformazione professionale.” Rafael si sente in imbarazzo per la gaffe, anche se lei sembra tranquilla.

“Figurati. Lo sapevamo anche noi che era una relazione sbilanciata visti i rapporti di lavoro. Ma io credo che se si è entrambi corretti si può gestire la cosa.”

“Lui è anche molto più grande.”

“Trent’anni esatti di più.” conferma “Mi sono sempre piaciuti gli uomini più grandi. Il mio terapista sostiene che non abbia a che fare con il rapporto con mio padre, e io gli credo. Dice che è dovuto alla mia spiccata personalità e al mio travagliato rapporto con la femminilità.”

“Hai un travagliato rapporto con la femminilità? Non si direbbe per nulla.” ammette Rafael guardandola sorpreso.

“Beh, tu mi vedi sempre sul lavoro. Mi sforzo di corrispondere all’immaginario egemone rispetto al mio genere di assegnazione alla nascita. In realtà, un paio di volte, ho pensato alla disforia di genere, ma poi mi sono limitata a rasarmi i capelli.”

“Non… non pensavo che potesse avere a che fare con l’attrazione per uomini maturi…” ammette un po’ in imbarazzo grattandosi il collo.

Jenny si stringe nelle spalle. 

“Su certe cose ci sono teorie e contro teorie. Resta il fatto che a volte penso a me stessa al maschile e che tendo ad avere relazioni con maschi più grandi. Con le donne non ho mai avuto relazioni sentimentali, se è quello a cui pensavi. Al massimo storie di sesso e amicizia.”

“Wow, ora mi sento nudo e in più mi sembra sia nuda anche tu, è imbarazzante.” ammette l’avvocato allentandosi la cravatta al collo.

Jenny lascia il piatto vuoto con un sorriso malizioso.

“Io non lo definirei imbarazzante…” ammette. Poi si pulisce di nuovo con il tovagliolo, prende un sorso d’acqua e torna a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

Non c’è bisogno di dire nulla.

Dopo mezz’ora stanno uscendo dal locale e si infilano nella macchina. Rafael chiude la portiera e sta per mettersi la cintura quando si accorge della mano della ragazza sulla sua gamba. Si volta, forse pensa anche di dire qualcosa, ma poi lei gli prende il volto, si avvicina piano e lo bacia, e lui si dimentica di cosa voleva dire. Si ritrova a litigare con lo spazio ristretto dell’abitacolo mentre rincorre il sapore del suo rossetto con una mano infilata tra i suoi capelli e l’altra che le sbottona la camicetta leggera.

“Aspetta, aspetta…”

Rafael si allontana mortificato: “Qualcosa non va? Ti ho fatto male?”

“No! No, no… solo che… siamo in macchina. È scomodo. Andiamo da me, ti va?” propone la ragazza. 

Per tutto il tragitto in macchina Rafael si sente euforico e lascia che lei giochi coi suoi capelli. Ai semafori si permette di voltarsi a guardarla: così spettinata e col trucco mezzo distrutto è ancora più bella, ma forse è per come sorride. 

Jenny vive in un appartamento minuscolo a brooklin, è talmente piccolo che il letto dev’essere su un soppalco per permettere di avere anche una cucina e un tavolo. Ma è bello, è vivo, pieno di foto e di quadretti all’acquarello fatti da lei. Rafael non se ne accorge però, perché appena chiudono la porta ritornando a baciarsi e spogliarsi, cercando a vicenda la pelle dell’altro, fino a ritrovarsi nudi del tutto. Si lascia portare sul soppalco e la stringe forte sotto le lenzuola, la prende con dolcezza, da sopra, fissandola nei grandi occhi scuri mentre lei si apre con un sorriso sotto di lui. Fanno l’amore con un’intensità autentica, fatta di gesti e labbra che si cercano umide, di piccoli morsi leggeri dove la pelle è sottile e morbida. Lei gli dice qualcosa, sottovoce, all’orecchio, nella lingua dei suoi genitori e quella voce è così calda, così piena di dolcezza che gli mette i brividi. Ha il buon senso di uscire un istante prima di venirle dentro, e lei continua a tenerlo stretto, abbracciandolo e baciandolo come un bambino. 


	2. Al distretto

“Va bene, quindi cos’abbiamo? Il DNA della vittima sull’arma del delitto collegata molto labilmente al nostro sospettato. Niente confessione, niente che lo collochi sulla scena del crimine. Non è abbastanza.” Rafael piazza il fascicolo in mano a Benson.

“Avete chiesto un consulto alla Monaco?”

“Sì, dice che il profilo non corrisponde.”

“Beh, allora cercate qualcun altro.” Rafael si alza dalla sedia richiudendo il bottone della giacca. 

“Da quando sei diventato un fan dei profiler?” domanda Olivia stupita. 

“Non lo sono, ma le prove sono ambigue e avete il parere di un esperto di parte contrario.” ribattè stringendosi nelle spalle.

“E cosa dovremmo fare, rilasciarlo? Quell’uomo ha violentato una ragazzina riempiendola di botte.” 

Il detective Benson ha un rapporto passionale con il suo lavoro e ora si è alzata in piedi brandendogli contro il fascicolo come fosse un’arma.

“Allora trovate delle prove che si possano portare in aula.” Sospirò appoggiandosi alla spalliera della sedia. “Olivia, lo sai anche tu come funziona in tribunale…”

“D’accordo… d’accordo. Ti daremo quello che ti serve.”

La detective alza le mani prima di posare di nuovo il fascicolo sulla scrivania.

Rafael annuisce poi esce dall’ufficio. Saluta con un cenno del capo Carisi che sta al telefono e gli risponde con la mano. Gli altri della squadra sono fuori. Sta per chiamare l’ascensore quando le porte gli si aprono davanti.

  
“Ciao!” Jenny lo saluta sorpresa con il suo sorriso allegro e a lui viene da ricambiare, ma poi si rende conto di Finn che lo guarda accanto alla ragazza e si sente in imbarazzo. 

“Salve.” risponde in tono un po’ più formale. 

Jenny si trattiene dal mettersi a ridere passandogli a un centimetro mentre esce dall’ascensore. 

Finn esita ancora un momento guardando l’avvocato in modo strano.

“Ciao?” gli dice prima di lasciarlo lì.

Finn ha conosciuto un po’ Jenny in quei mesi. La ragazzina è in gamba e averla dietro in qualsiasi interrogatorio è comodo, molto comodo. E poi gli piace andare a mangiare una cosa insieme quando c’è tempo, lei sa sempre la cosa giusto da dire e gli ha dato un sacco di consigli utili. Insomma, l’ha presa in simpatia. E poi si sa che da quelle parti si diventa in fretta parte della famiglia.

“Hey, abbiamo una pista dalla scuola della ragazzina, vieni?”  
Gli chiede Sonny.

“Certo!” fa dietrofront tornando all’ascensore. “Senti, ma tu lo sai della Monaco e Barba?”

“Cosa? Che si vedono? Certo, lo sanno tutti. Va avanti da un paio di mesi, ma non credo sia una cosa seria.” risponde Sonny stringendosi nelle spalle.

“A no? E perché no?” domanda curioso Finn.

“Non lo so, tu ce li vedi insieme?”

“Ah no, io no. Avrei puntato su di te, siete entrambi italiani…”

Sonny sbuffa senza nemmeno rispondergli.

"Dici che dovremmo preoccuparci?"

  
"E perché? Sono entrambi abbastanza grandi."

Finn non sembra molto convinto e si stringe nelle spalle: "Lei non è poi così grande. E lui è più o meno il suo capo, no?"

"Senti, non credo siano affari nostri. E poi Jenny ha trentanni, non è una bambina. Se vuoi possiamo tenere gli occhi aperti, vedere come si mette la cosa."

Finn annuisce. Poi ci pensa un momento e gli scappa da ridere: “Forse dovremmo dirlo a Barba, che lo sappiamo tutti. Dovevi vederlo prima, sembrava l'avessi preso con le mani nella marmellata.”

“Magari tra un po’, divertiamoci ancora qualche tempo” risponde Sonny ridacchiando tra sé.

+++

“Sai, stavo pensando che forse, dopo otto mesi… potremmo anche permetterci di renderlo ufficiale…” Jenny passa le piccole dita sottili lungo il contorno del suo petto, giocando appena con i sottili peli che iniziano ad imbiancare. 

“Sei sicura? Lo sai cosa penseranno di te se si sa che usciamo insieme. Tu sei brava, potresti fare carriera.” Le accarezza serio i capelli. Nel piccolo soppalco di Jenny c’è un clima da tana, lì possono parlare nudi sotto le coperte lasciando fuori tutto il resto. 

“Non mi importa niente di cosa diranno. Non mi piacciono le cose non dette, mi mettono a disagio.”

“D’accordo" acconsente Rafael dopo averci pensato un momento "Allora organizziamo una cena da me, magari. Ma poi cosa gli diciamo esattamente?”

"In che senso?" Jenny lo fissa con quei suoi grandi occhi scuri e trasparenti in cui si può leggere tutto. A Rafael piace la sua limpidezza, ha qualcosa di innocente e semplice nonostante tutto.

"Nel senso che non ci siamo mai detti niente" risponde accarezzandole il collo sottile. 

Jenny ci pensa su un momento, poi annuisce. “Hai ragione" conferma baciandogli il bordo delle labbra con dolcezza."Non diciamo niente nemmen a loro. Invitiamoli a cena e basta, poi trarranno loro le loro conclusioni. E poi magari mi piacerebbe anche presentarti i miei amici, mi chiedono sempre di te.” sorride con aria colpevole.

Rafael sorride a sua volta guardandola. “Tu sei pazza.” dice con affetto, poi la tira verso di sé baciandola e sentendo la voglia di lei tornargli nel corpo. “Loca y bruja. Me hiciste algos, verdad?” 

Lo sa che le piace sentirlo parlare Cubano, sottovoce, con quel tono di confidenza che si usa solo tra amanti. 

“Mi dichiaro innocente” lei risponde in italiano, ma ormai lui capisce lo stesso, e poi non ha importanza perché gli sta succhiando le labbra e gli si sistema addosso. Lei è così dolce quando lo bacia a quel modo, e così bella quando si alza sopra di lui a prenderlo fino in fondo, muovendosi coi due grossi seni tondi che ondeggiano sul corpicino esile. Le poggia le mani sui fianchi chiudendo gli occhi e rinunciando a ogni controllo, lasciandosi portare. Lei gli passa una mano sul petto, fino al collo, lo tiene ma senza forza, però basta anche solo l’idea per fargli salire un brivido nella schiena. La sente abbassarsi, avvicinare le labbra al suo orecchio e mormorare: “Non sai quanta voglia avrei di prenderti a schiaffi ora, di farti male. Ti piacerebbe se ti facessi male?” chiede, e gli morde il lobo, ma piano.

Risponde con un sì che è quasi un sospiro. 


	3. La chiamata

Il telefono squilla che sono quasi le cinque di mattina. Rafael si è addormentato da un paio d’ore. La prima cosa che dice è una irripetibile imprecazione. A quell’ora quell’aggeggio malefico è impostato per squillare solo se a chiamare è il procuratore od Olivia, per cui deve scendere dal soppalco, a tentoni.

“Pronto, Olivia, che succede?”

Jenny mugugna qualcosa da sopra il letto e si rigira dall’altra parte.

“Va bene, va bene. Sto arrivando, non fategli nessuna domanda fino a che non sono lì, d’accordo?”

“Hey, che succede?” Jenny ha aperto gli occhi con uno sbadiglio e lo guarda rivestirsi, sporta oltre la scala del soppalco.

“Niente, lavoro. Ti chiamo tra qualche ora, tu riposa ancora un po’” risponde vestendosi, ma, anche se è appena sveglia, Jenny rimane una delle migliori macchine della verità viventi e Rafael è un pessimo bugiardo. 

“Vengo con te” dice decisa, ormai del tutto sveglia.

“Non è necessario.” cerca di schernirsi, ma Jenny è testarda e alla fine se la ritrova infilata in macchina.

Rafael è nervoso, lei lo vede a colpo d’occhio. È spaventato da qualcosa. Cerca di rassicurarlo accarezzandogli piano i capelli ma non fa domande. Arrivano in un ospedale, lo segue quando al triage chiede di Charlie Hutson. Nel corridoio incrociano la Benson e Carisi che aspettano fuori da una stanza. 

“Ha chiesto di te.” spiega Olivia mortificata parlando sottovoce con Rafael.

“D’accordo. Che gli è successo?” domanda sbrigativo.

“Gli hanno appena fatto il kit stupro. Era per terra in un vicolo, lo avevano ridotto male. Lo ha trovato una prostituta che lavora da quelle parti, dice che lo conosce come Fanny” Olivia esita un momento lanciando un’occhiata dentro la camera. “Raf, te lo devo chiedere: quanto sei coinvolto?” 

Rafael si morde le labbra, abbassa gli occhi. Vergogna. È un’espressione molto facile da riconoscere.

“Non posso seguire io il caso.” risponde dopo un momento “E preferirei che ogni aspetto del mio coinvolgimento rimanesse confidenziale.” aggiunse. Lanciò un’occhiata a Jenny. Questione di un secondo.

Entrò nella stanza.

“Cosa gli hanno fatto?” La ragazza si rivolge a Carisi che sembra ancora più in imbarazzo di Rafael. 

“lo hanno massacrato di botte e… e devono averlo violentato con qualcosa, c’era… parecchio sangue sul vestito.” Non la guarda mentre lo dice.

“Era vestito da donna.”

Jenny non lo domanda e Carisi non lo nega. 

Rafael esce dalla stanza dopo dieci minuti circa, si avvicina a Olivia e la prende da parte. Parlano per un po’ e Jenny sa che stanno parlando del rapporto tra lui e quel ragazzo, lo legge nella vergogna dei suoi gesti, nel tentativo di diventare minuscolo per scomparire. Poi lui guarda verso di lei, dice ancora qualcosa e Olivia si allontana, Rafael abbassa gli occhi ed esita. 

Con un paziente sospiro, Jenny lo raggiunge.

“Hey, tutto bene?” 

Gli poggia la mano sulla spalla con un sorriso. 

“Devo parlarti.” Le dice torturandosi le labbra. “Ma non qui.” 

“No, certo. Ho visto che c’è una tavola calda aperta qui accanto, andiamo a prendere una tazza di caffè e dei pancake?” 

Escono dall’ospedale e vanno a sedersi su uno di quei tavoli lunghi con le panche rosse in pelle. Jenny si siede accanto a Rafael anziché di fronte. Sulla strada lì davanti il traffico è di lunga percorrenza e dentro ci sono gli avventori abituali delle colazioni. Ordinano due caffè e dei pancake mentre la ragazza gli tiene la mano. 

Forse Rafael preferirebbe che fosse più fredda, sarebbe più facile. Non sa da dove iniziare e anche quando la cameriera se n’è andata fa fatica a togliere gli occhi dalle loro mani.

“Conosco quel ragazzo da tre anni.” riesce a dire alla fine. “Un giorno passavo in macchina e l’ho visto. Non so perché mi sono fermato, non l’avevo mai fatto prima e non l’ho più fatto, ma lui era… sembrava così perso, così fragile… non voglio giustificarmi.” deglutisce a vuoto, non riesce ad andare avanti.

“Lo hai pagato per il sesso?”

“Quella volta sì.” ammette. “E anche un’altra volta. Poi mi ha portato… mi ha portato in un locale e abbiamo bevuto una cosa e parlato. L’ho pagato lo stesso, volevo che fosse chiaro che… che poteva dire di no, che lo avrei pagato comunque, sempre.”

La guarda dritta negli occhi, vuole che capisca.

“Lo so.” Jenny sorride. 

“Quand’è stata l’ultima volta?” lo chiede con calma.

“Quattro… quattro giorni fa. Quando ti ho detto che sarei rimasto in ufficio.” Rafael ha di nuovo gli occhi bassi ma li rialza per un attimo. “Mi dispiace.” dice e si rende conto in quel momento che dietro al sorriso, Jenny sta cercando di non piangere e gli si stringe il cuore. Ma la ragazza gli accarezza il viso all’improvviso.

“Mi dispiace, Rafael, mi dispiace così tanto… perché non me l’hai detto?” Jenny chiude gli occhi prendendo aria. “Scusa, è ovvio perché non me l’hai detto.”

  
“Io… io non so perché..:”

“Rafael, va tutto bene. Non hai niente per cui dispiacerti: non abbiamo mai parlato di esclusività, mai. E sono certa che non volevi fare altro che bene a quel ragazzo.”

“Non è vero. Mi sono approfittato di un ragazzino, solo perché era più semplice… perché sapevo che non avrebbe parlato con nessuno, che nessuno avrebbe saputo. Lo so come funzionano le marchette.” scuote la testa.

“Rafael, perché sapeva il tuo nome, perché ti ha fatto chiamare? Te lo dico io perché: perché gli hai detto che sei un avvocato, che se fosse successo qualcosa poteva chiamarti.”

“Gli avevo detto di togliersi da quella situazione, gli ho detto che potevo dargli una mano, trovargli un affitto pulito, dargli una mano per qualche tempo...”

“Appunto. Forse hai fatto degli errori, hai avuto qualche debolezza, ma penso che incontrare te sia stata la cosa migliore che potesse succedergli e ora gli servirà il tuo aiuto più che mai." gli stringe appena le mani senza smettere di sorridere. "Adesso dimmi il resto.”

“Il resto…” si riprende una mano per passarla sul volto, trema appena. “Cosa vuoi sapere?”

  
“Voglio sapere di te. Lo so già, in realtà, ma vorrei che me lo dicessi tu.”

“Okay…" Rafael sospira accettando che non ci sia molto margine di manovra a questo punto, "Ho, ho avuto il primo rapporto con un uomo a diciassette anni. Un mio compagno di scuola.” inizia a raccontare. “Non sono… non sono omosessuale, almeno non credo, non ho mai pensato a una relazione con un uomo, mai. Io… non lo so spiegare.”

“Io sì.” lo rincuora con un sorriso. Si porta la sua mano alle labbra e gli bacia le nocche. “Quello che non capisco è perché continui a non dirmelo.”

“Che cosa?” Rafael la guarda senza capire.

  
“Quei locali dove ti ha portato Charlie Hutson... Io credo che sei guardassi nel tuo armadio trovrei dei vestiti da donna e credo sia per questo che non mi hai mai fatto restare a dormire da te.”

Rafael si bagna appena le labbra senza riuscire a guardarla.

“Va tutto bene.” Lo tranquillizza sporgendosi ad accarezzargli piano il volto ispido per l'alzataccia improvvisa.

“Come fai a prenderla così?” chiede con una voglia terribile di piangere.

“Come dovrei prenderla? Rafael, non hai fatto niente di male. E poi lo sapevo già”

“Sul serio?” alza gli occhi per guardarla sorpreso. 

  
“Beh, hai uno strano, strano gusto nel vestire anche quando ti metti in giacca e cravatta…”

Riesce a strappargli un sorriso.   
“Sono una profiler con interessi personali in studi di genere, pensavi che potesse sfuggirmi un elefante glitterato nella stanza? Sapevo che c’era qualcosa, magari non sapevo bene quanto ti fossi spinto a esplorare la faccenda…”

“Se questa storia viene fuori la mia carriera è finita.” ammette con un sospiro pesante.

“Sono sicura che se ne rendano conto tutti e che tutti cercheranno di essere discreti. Devi trovare un modo per non farti assegnare al caso.”

“Sì, ci ho già pensato.”

“Bene, allora adesso quello che resta da fare e aiutare quel ragazzo e prendere chi lo ha conciato in quel modo.”

“È stato un cliente… non ci posso pensare.” ammette scuotendo la testa. La sola immagine di Fanny, con quel corpicino esile e chiaro nelle mani di qualche bastardo brutale che la massacra a quel modo gli fa salire il sangue agli occhi. 

"Adesso starà bene." 

Jenny lo guarda con un mezzo sorriso. Non riesce a non pensare che sia tremendamente bello quando si infuria. Le piace quella maschera da giustiziere che si mette ogni tanto, le piace tanto. 


	4. Sospettati

“Quindi sei un cliente abituale, Fanny sa cosa ti piace.” Olivia si sta lavorando il sospettato, cerca di entrare in empatia con lui. 

Un ragazzo di trentotto anni, bianco, origini tedesche: Mark Gellert. Madre morta in età infantile, cresciuto con il padre, grande industriale tedesco con conti offshore in metà dei paradisi fiscali del mondo, forse vittima di abusi a sua volta, di certo sadico, manipolatore, con grossi problemi di rabbia repressa. Trovarlo non è stato difficile, è bastato incrociare i dati di un po’ di siti di incontri particolari con le indicazioni di Charlie. Il ragazzo l’ha riconosciuto subito, le telecamere hanno inquadrato la targa della macchina, è fregato. Il problema è che Charlie è un marchettaro, devono convincere la giuria che non c’era consenso. Un consulto psicologico è necessario, fondamentale in sede processuale. Sarebbe più facile se Mark aprisse bocca. Sono due ore che fissa il vuoto e non dice una parola.

“Olivia, scusami.” Jenny s’intromette. È strano, lei in genere non parla negli interrogatori. “Potresti prenderci due caffè?” 

La detective esita un momento ma poi annuisce, si alza e se ne va.

Quando esce incrocia Amanda che sta seguendo l’interrogatorio da dietro il vetro insieme al Finn, la segue fino alla macchina del caffè. 

“Credi… credi che sia obiettiva?” chiede la collega a bassa voce.

“È l’unica profiler che abbiamo” risponde Olivia. “Ci serve.”

“Le hai parlato?”

“No, non ancora.” deve ammettere. “Senti, è una professionista. Mi preoccupa di più Barba.”

“Seguirà lui il caso?” chiede Amanda stupita.

“Ha provato a farsi spostare dal procuratore, ma…”

“È stato lui a dirtelo?”

Olivia sbuffa fissandola con un’aria di rimprovero. C’è una nota di accusa nel suo tono che non le piace.

“Dico solo che non mi piace dover coprire gli affari a un politico, nemmeno se è Barba.” Amanda si stringe nelle spalle. “E non vedo come la Monaco potrebbe essere oggettiva. Andiamo, tu lo saresti?!”

“Non so che dirti…” ammette Olivia, “non so davvero cosa dirti…” 

Un trambusto dalla stanza degli interrogatori le interrompe. Si affrettano a tornare a vedere e trovano Jenny poggiata contro al muro con Carisi chinato su di lei.

“Sicura di stare bene?”

Le sta chiedendo. Dietro al vetro vedono Finn che ha rimesso a sedere a forza il sospettato. Quel tizio ora ha degli occhi da bestia feroce che fanno paura.

“Cos’è successo?” domanda Olivia sorpresa.

“L’ha aggredita…” risponde Sonny voltandosi verso le colleghe.

“L’ho provocato. Adesso alla peggio potete incriminarlo per questo. Comunque, basterà che Rafael tocchi i punti giusti davanti alla giuria, lo vedranno anche loro.” assicura pulendosi il sangue dal labbro. La mano le trema. 

“Vieni, ti prendo del ghiaccio e ci beviamo quel caffè.” Olivia se la porta via e la mette a sedere nell’ufficio dove possono stare tranquille due minuti. Le recupera una busta di ghiaccio secco dall’infermeria e riempie una tazza di quello che ormai è diventato un bel caffè caldo. 

“Ecco qui, tienilo premuto bene, così non ti viene un livido.”

“Grazie.” Jenny sorride e accetta sia il ghiaccio che il caffè con un sorriso.

Olivia la osserva un momento, poggiata con le spalle contro la vetrinetta di noce. Deve avere quasi trent’anni ma dalla faccia sembra poco più di una bambina, proprio come Charles Hutson.

“Come stai?”

“Bene, non è niente. Tra qualche giorno sarà andato a posto.” 

Le assicura stringendosi nelle spalle. 

“Mi riferivo a Rafael.”

Olivia sta parlando col tono che usa per le vittime di abusi e a Jenny viene allo stesso tempo da ridere e da urlare.

“Sono preoccupata per lui.” dice alla fine. “Sta rischiando molto e senza motivo, vorrei poter fare qualcosa per proteggerlo dallo schifo di questo mondo.” risponde poggiando il ghiaccio e prendendo un sorso di caffé.

“Sei molto protettiva. È bello, da parte tua, ma sai che con me puoi parlare. So che vuoi bene a Rafael, ma è normale essere turbata da quello che sta succedendo...” 

“O madre santa… Olivia, dimmi quello che pensi e basta.”

La prega lasciandosi andare sullo schienale della sedia.

“Penso che ti farebbe bene parlare. Hai appena scoperto che il tuo uomo di ha tradita con un travestito, è normale essere arrabbiata, delusa… forse ti senti in trappola: lui è il tuo capo, non puoi permetterti di troncare. Ti ha fatto delle pressioni? Sta cercando di manovrare il caso perché non ci sia uno scandalo?” 

Jenny chiude gli occhi continuando a premersi il ghiaccio sul labbro e Olivia si avvicina, si accuccia davanti a lei posandole le mani sulle gambe.

“Jenny, nessuno di noi si aspettava una cosa del genere, nessuno. Ma non puoi colpevolizzarti per quello che è successo o farti carico di questa situazione, non è compito tuo.” Le dice con dolcezza.

La ragazza riapre gli occhi e la fissa. Poggia il ghiaccio sulla scrivania con un sospiro. 

“Olivia” le dice col tono di chi sta cercando di non perdere la pazienza. “Io ti capisco. Davvero. È il tuo lavoro vedere vittime di abusi ogni giorno e prevaricazioni di potere, so che vuoi proteggermi. Ma devi capire una cosa: Rafael non mi ha fatto, ne mi farebbe mai, alcuna pressione. E se lo facesse, credimi, avrei la forza di discernere. Non mi sto facendo carico di nessuna situazione, sto solo cercando di proteggere una brava persona e la sua carriera dalla diffamazione, dal pregiudizio e da una stigmatizzazione indegna di un paese civile.” risponde fissandola dritta negli occhi. “Rafael è un bravo avvocato, lo sai meglio di me, e sai che se viene fuori qualcosa la sua carriera è finita. Non importa nulla che non abbia fatto male a una mosca! Lo giudicheranno e lo metteranno alla gogna per una questione di mero moralismo. Tu non vuoi evitarlo?”

“Certo che sì.”

“Bene, lo voglio anche io! E non mi ha tradita: per tradire qualcuno dovrebbe esserci prima un qualche patto che noi non avevamo. Non gli ho mai chiesto se frequentasse qualcun altro e lui non mi ha mentito. D’accordo, qualche piccola bugia me l’ha detta, ma direi che è più che comprensibile: si nasconde da una vita e non mi sento di dargli torto. Forse a te non è capitato, ma io ho vissuto il pregiudizio, l’incapacità di farti prendere sul serio, le battute degli amici, la gente che sminuisce quello che sei, quelli che dicono che è una fase, gli altri che non ti sai decidere… pensa com’è per una donna sentirsi dare della puttana per la sua vita sessuale e moltiplicalo all’infinito: ci vorresti passare in mezzo? Io lo capisco perché lo ha tenuto nascosto.”

“Quindi non è stata solo quella volta?” 

La Benson la guarda sorpresa, si era fatta l’idea che, come per molti, fosse stata la curiosità di una sera e niente di più.

“Che cosa cambia?” 

Chiede scuotendo la testa.

“Più è stato coinvolto più è possibile che il suo nome venga fuori durante le indagini. Perché non ha usato un nome falso?”

  
“Era preoccupato per il ragazzo, aveva paura che potesse succedergli qualcosa. Direi che aveva ragione.” risponde “Ma dovresti parlare con lui, non con me. Tutto quello che posso dirti io è di smetterla di trattarmi come se avessimo scoperto che è un assassino. D’accordo?”

“D’accordo. Voglio solo che tu sappia che puoi parlarmi…”

“Oh, ma basta!” Jenny sbuffa alzandosi di colpo e poggiando con durezza il ghiaccio sulla scrivania prima di uscire inviperita.


	5. Chapter 5

Per Rafael le giornate sono diventate lunghe. Alla fatica di tutti i giorni, alla montagna di burocrazia, alla politica, ai processi, si è aggiunta la paura di venire chiamato dal Procuratore e sentirsi dire che è venuto tutto fuori, che è meglio se presenta le dimissioni prima che i giornali tirino fuori la notizia. Lui cerca di non pensarci, ma l’ansia è una cosa insidiosa e si annida in un angolo del cervello e ti mangia pezzettino per pezzettino. 

Forse anche per questo gli ha fatto piacere che Jenny gli abbia proposto di cenare insieme: lei è sempre così serena da essere contagiosa. E poi a Rafael piace la cucina italiana e lei ha promesso di cucinargli pasta al forno e frittata con le verdure. Appena apre la porta un profumo caldo lo investe, un profumo che nella casa di un uomo solo si sente di rado.

“Buonasera!” 

Lo saluta Jenny asciugandosi le mani nello strofinaccio, prima di andarlo a baciare.

“È quasi pronto, ti do il tempo solo di andare a cambiarti”

“Sei sicura? Lo so che ti piace la cravatta…” dice tenendola per i fianchi. Ha fame, ma gli sta venendo voglia di rimandare la cena un altro po’. 

“La pasta scuoce.” Ribatte. Jenny non ha l’aria di essere malleabile su questo punto. “Dai, vai di là, sistemati e torna qui.”

Rafael sospira lasciandola andare. 

“Va bene, va bene.” Accorda andandosene in camera.

Si sta togliendo la giacca quando si rende conto che, poggiati con ordine sul letto ci sono due completi: uno è la tuta che mette sempre la sera a casa, con tanto di ciabatte poggiate per terra. L’altro è il suo vestito, quello lungo rosso. Ci sono anche la parrucca e le scarpe alte. Per un momento resta a guardare perplesso. 

“Che cosa significa?” chiede affacciandosi dalla camera, sulla difensiva.

“Significa che puoi scegliere, ma che mi piacerebbe una cena… in cui almeno uno di noi sia vestito bene.” risponde la ragazza voltandosi dai fornelli per un attimo. “E poi in lungo devi stare bene…”

Rafael la fissa perplesso. Non è sicuro di come lo faccia sentire il pensiero, ma ha un solo modo per scoprirlo. Mentre si veste si accorge di avere il cuore che batte troppo in fretta, come prima degli esami in università. È ridicolo: lei sa già tutto, non c’è motivo di agitarsi, è solo un gioco. 

“Ci sei? Scolo la pasta. Ti do ancora due minuti” gli dice dalla sala e lui si affretta a sistemare la parrucca e passarsi un minimo di trucco. Avrebbe dovuto rasarsi di nuovo, ma non c’è tempo. 

“Eccomi, eccomi…” borbotta presentandosi in un ticchettio di tacchi. 

“Oh wow!” Jenny posa i piatti sulla tavola e si avvicina per guardarlo con attenzione. “Stai bene… stai molto bene… come ti devo chiamare?”

Rafael alza gli occhi al cielo arrossendo.

“Mi sembra ridicolo…” si morde le labbra ma alla fine risponde “Rafaela. Va bene, non ho fantasia…” 

“Rafaela! Beh, se suona bene, suona bene! Andiamo a fare questa cena prima che torni il gioielliere a cui hai rubato quelle perle di occhi!” Jenny si rende conto che sta iniziando a comportarsi come un ragazzo di periferia, ma le capita sempre con le donne, è più forte di lei. E poi funziona perché strappa una risata a Rafael, cioè Rafaela. 

  
  


+++

L’avvocato di Gellert vuole parlare. Ha lasciato un messaggio in ufficio, si è fatto richiamare per un pranzo informale subito dopo l’incriminazione del suo cliente. Rafael la conosce, è una tosta, non sarà facile e non si accontenterà di certo della versione della polizia. Rafael si sistema la cravatta azzurra damascata cercando di convincersi che l’unico motivo per cui si augura che voglia proporre un patteggiamento è il bene di Charlie. Si guarda allo specchio e per un momento si chiede se, una piccola parte di lui, non desideri di andare a processo solo per dimostrarsi che l’uomo che vede riflesso sia una specie di eroe, uno che è disposto a sacrificarsi per fare la cosa giusta, per aiutare un povero ragazzo indifeso. 

Parlando razionalmente, quello che la squadra ha trovato non è abbastanza per avere la certezza di una condanna davanti alla giuria, non senza una confessione. D’altra parte, Jenny glielo ha detto: potrebbe farlo crollare davanti a tutti e dare a Charlie la giustizia che si merita. Potrebbe farcela. 

Sempre che non venga fuori il suo coinvolgimento. Chiude gli occhi deglutendo a vuoto. L’idea gli mette i brividi. 

Roland Praz, un avvocato sulla quarantina piuttosto in gamba, lo aspetta seduto al tavolo del Madisons’ Cafè, un posto tranquillo e di classe che vive dei pranzi degli uffici e delle chiacchiere delle signore dello shopping. Praz lavora per un grosso studio del centro, non è un avvocato d’ufficio qualunque e non ha di certo voglia di perdere. Gellert deve avere abbastanza capitale da permettersi una parcella più che salata, lui o più probabilmente suo padre. 

“Avvocato” lo saluta tendendogli la mano che l’altro stringe facendo il gesto di alzarsi. 

“Ho già ordinato un caffè anche per lei, spero le faccia piacere.” dice con un sorriso da copertina l’avvocato della difesa. 

“Assolutamente sì” conferma nascondendo la tensione.

“La ringrazio per aver accettato un incontro informale, immagino che non sia facile trovare il tempo per queste cose.” 

“È parte anche questa del lavoro” ribatte Rafael sistemandosi meglio sulla panca e sbottonando la giacca grigio scuro. 

“Sì, ma certo.” 

Roland sta giocando la carta del fascino da bravo ragazzo, questo può voler dire tutto e niente, forse ha bisogno di lisciarlo per accordarsi, forse ha già in mano le carte per vincere e vuole qualcosa di più. 

“Beh, non le faccio perdere troppo tempo: il caso, lo capisce anche lei, non esiste: il mio cliente ha pagato per un servizio, era tutto consensuale e al massimo si può discutere di omissione di soccorso o adescamento. In aula sarebbe impossibile ottenere una colpevolezza. Non di meno, il padre del mio cliente, il signor Gellert, vorrebbe evitare al figlio un processo che potrebbe gettargli addosso uno stigma sociale indesiderabile. Sappiamo bene che davanti a certi “gusti” la società è ancora molto poco tollerante” Roland fa una pausa fissandolo mentre la cameriera versa due grandi tazze di caffè nero. 

Rafael non fa una piega, ma sente il cuore mancargli un battito nel petto. Ringrazia la ragazza afroamericana che ha versato il caffè e ne prende un sorso. 

“Quindi volete un accordo?” chiede dopo aver mandato giù la bevanda calda. 

“Converrebbe a tutti: Charlie Hutson avrebbe abbastanza soldi da rifarsi una vita e uscire da quella brutta situazione, e non sarebbe necessario sventolare al pubblico gusti e abitudini di brave persone.”

Quel plurale lo fa trasalire per un attimo. Fissa gli occhi sulla tazza inarcando appena il sopracciglio.   
“Si rende conto che il suo cliente ha massacrato di botte un ragazzo dopo averlo sodomizzato con oggetti che gli hanno lasciato lacerazioni interne ed esterne?” chiede cercando di non far trapelare la rabbia.

“Mark ha di certo gusti diversi dai miei” Roland scoppia a ridere alzando le mani “ma non sono qui per giudicare questo, e nemmeno la giuria lo è. Charlie si prostituiva, aveva accettato un rapporto violento in cambio di parecchi soldi, probabilmente era disperato, non ne ho idea, ma dimostrare che non fosse consenziente senza alcun ragionevole dubbio…” si stringe nelle spalle. “Lo sa anche lei, avvocato, che non è affatto una cosa semplice: da un lato il rampollo incensurato di una grande famiglia industriale, dall’altro un marchettaro solo, perso, con abitudine all’alcol e alle droghe… ne parli con il ragazzo.” prende dalla giacca un bigliettino da visita. “Qui trova i miei contatti e la cifra di cui stiamo parlando, io credo sia una proposta molto generosa.” 

Rafael prende il cartoncino elegante in filigrana costosa. Sul retro è scritta una cifra a tre zeri che farebbe gola a chiunque. Il signor Gellert non ha davvero voglia che il figlio finisca in tribunale. 

“Le darò una risposta a giorni.” conferma mettendolo nel portafoglio, “Ma, devo avvertirla, non mi piace l’idea di lasciare una persona del genere in giro: se anche dovessimo patteggiare, chiederò quanto meno che il suo cliente venga segnalato e che si sottoponga a una terapia con uno specialista.”

“Per la terapia credo che si sia tutti d’accordo” conferma l’avvocato. “Per la segnalazione, dovrei parlare con il mio cliente, ma ne parleremo davanti al giudice.”

Rafael annuisce sentendo tutto il peso di quel piccolo bigliettino nella giacca. 


	6. Che fare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, I'm glad you are enjoying my story :D
> 
> I'm working on a translation ;)   
> If someone wants to help me, please let me know! 
> 
> Bye!

“Vorresti davvero patteggiare?”

“Olivia, per favore, riflettici: l’unica cosa che ho in questo momento è la possibilità di provocare l’imputato a processo e tirargli fuori uno scatto d’ira. Anche ammesso che questo fosse probatorio di qualcosa, il suo avvocato non è uno sprovveduto e lo imbottirà di tranquillanti piuttosto che permettergli una cosa simile.”

A volte Rafael ha l’impressione che ai poliziotti manchi del tutto il senso della realtà quando si parla di processi. 

“C’è la testimonianza di Charlie, c’è il kit stupro…”

“Charlie è un marchettaro con abusi di alcol e droghe, non è propriamente attendibile. E la difesa dirà che quei risultati potrebbero essere dovuti a del sesso violento ma consensuale.”

“Consensuale?! Lo ha massacrato… dimmi che patteggeresti anche se fosse un altro ragazzo.” lo minaccia puntandogli contro un dito.

Rafael la fissa indeciso tra l’offesa, la rabbia e la paura che abbia ragione. 

Jenny bussa al vetro dell’ufficio prima di aprire la porta, dietro di lei Sonny con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

“Scusate se vi interrompo” lancia uno sguardo a Rafael e a Olivia respirando la tensione nell’aria. “C’è una svolta sul caso Prinson, secondo me la volete sapere subito.”

“Va bene, entrate.” Olivia si schiarisce la gola nascondendo il volto dietro la finta di leggere il fascicolo aperto sulla scrivania.

Il caso Prinson è un’indagine che stanno seguendo da un paio di settimane: una ragazza di quindici anni, Stacey Prinson, morta durante una festa nella piscina di un produttore importante, nessun testimone, alcol e droghe nel corpo, nessuna traccia evidente di stupro.

“Forse abbiamo un altro testimone che potrebbe aver voglia di parlare” spiega Sonny “Vi ricordate il ragazzo, la star di Midsummer Joy, Donald Fisher. Era nella saletta di proiezione, ma non era da solo: con lui c’era Joshua McEvans, l’assistente del produttore. Nessuno dei due ha mai fatto coming out e, quanto ci dice Fisher, Joshua gli ha giurato di rovinarlo se avesse fatto uscire la cosa. A quanto pare c’è un sacco di gente con un sacco di segreti in questa città.” Sonny lo dice con il suo solito sorriso da schiaffi fissando Rafael che non se la sente di rispondere.

“Bel lavoro” si complimenta la Benson “andiamo noi due, così puoi offrirgli un accordo. E poi è un avvocato, vi capirete.” dice rivolta a Rafael prendendo la giacca.

“Noi continuiamo a interrogare i ragazzi.” si offre Sonny.

“Sì, e chissà che qualcun altro non decida che evitare stupri e assassinii non sia più importante della propria reputazione personale.” borbotta Olivia uscendo dall’ufficio. 

Con un sospiro Rafael sta per seguirla fuori quando Jenny gli prende il braccio trattenendolo. 

“Hey” lo richiama con dolcezza. “Almeno un bacio prima di andare.” protesta prima di prendergli le labbra in un bacio tutt'altro che di formale saluto. 

Rafael è talmente sorpreso che nemmeno si oppone e si lascia a salutare in quel modo assurdamente inappropriato, proprio sotto gli occhi di Carisi. 

“Allora, andiamo?” lo richiama Olivia e lui ne approfitta per scappare in tutta fretta. 

Jenny sorride tra sé prima di voltarsi verso il poliziotto che la sta ancora fissando.

“Lo hai fatto apposta?” chiede Sonny con un sorriso divertito.

“Che cosa?” domanda Jenny con aria del tutto innocente.

“Avanti, tu sei una profiler e io non sono un idiota…”

Jenny scoppia a ridere divertita dandogli una pacca sul braccio.

“È per questo che mi piaci…” dice precedendolo fuori dall’ufficio. 

+++

Hanno chiamato la mattina, mentre Rafael stava ancora facendo colazione. Gli è caduta di mano la tazza mentre Olivia parlava.

“Hey, cosa succede?” Jenny è arrivata in cucina asciugandosi i capelli con l’asciugamano.

“C’è stata… c’è stata un’effrazione questa notte nel centro di Charlie.” risponde con quell’incapacità di reazione che lo prende quando gli sale il panico.

“Charlie sta bene?” chiede preoccupata.

“Sì, sì… la vigilanza è intervenuta prima che potessero fare qualcosa, ma è terrorizzato, non vuole tornare lì.” risponde risvegliandosi e mettendosi a pulire il piano. 

“Va bene, adesso mi vesto e andiamo in centrale, provo a parlarci io.”

“E che cosa gli dici? Forse ha ragione lui, quel posto non è abbastanza sicuro…” gli tremano le mani e non riesce a sistemare quel casino. 

“Lascia, lo faccio io.” Jenny posa l’asciugamano su una sedia e gli prende la spugna di mano. “Adesso andiamo in centrale e capiamo cos’è successo, poi troviamo una soluzione. Se ha bisogno di protezione troveremo un modo per fargliela avere, ma credi che i Gellert si spingerebbero a tanto per evitare un processo?” finisce di ripulire per bene il piano, per fortuna la tazza non si è rotta. 

“No, no… il loro avvocato mi ha proposto un patteggiamento, avrei dovuto fargli sapere questa sera: non avrebbe avuto senso un’azione così rischiosa ora, dev'esserci dell'altro.”

“Sarà il protettore: non avrà piacere che uno dei ragazzi sollevi polveroni sui clienti" commenta. "Non mi avevi detto del patteggiamento.” lascia la spugna nel lavandino. “Pensi di accettare?” 

“Non lo so… voglio parlare con Charlie prima. Propongono molti soldi, per lui potrebbe essere la svolta.” 

Jenny si infila in camera per vestirsi lasciando aperta la porta mentre rimette gli abiti del giorno prima.

“E tu non rischieresti che l’avvocato della difesa ti tiri in mezzo.” aggiunge.

“Non è per questo!” Rafael si altera appena alzando la voce. “Non lascerei mai che chi ha fatto una cosa del genere se ne vada in giro libero e bello solo per proteggere la mia carriera!”

“Io ne sono sicura.” ribatte mentre si lega i capelli. 

“Tu?”


End file.
